


No More Worries

by sabaku_no_chara



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaku_no_chara/pseuds/sabaku_no_chara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the Fourth Great Ninja War.</p><p>Gaara returns to Sunagakure, where he reunites with the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I created an OC, Chara, due to my huge crush on Sabaku no Gaara. 
> 
> Don't like? Dont read! 
> 
> Also there is sexual content. 
> 
> I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. That's all Masashi Kishimoto! 
> 
> I Would also love your feedback! Thank you!

"Yay, the war is finally over and Gaara-sama is back!" Chara heard some of the neighbors saying as they walked passed the Kage tower. Chara immediately ran out of the tower and started following the crowd to welcome everyone back to the sand village. In the distance, she saw the red head whom she could not wait to see. He looked truly exhausted and beaten up, but he was as healthy as he could be. When she got closer to the love of her life, Gaara, she ran to him and jumped into his arms. Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed him. "Gaara, I missed you so much! I'm so happy that you're okay."  
"Come on guys, get a room. Gaara is this the girl you've told me about?"  
"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Chara I want you to meet the Hokage, Tsunade-sama." After speaking to Lady Tsunade for what seemed to be forever, Chara and Gaara headed back to the Kage tower. Chara wrapped her arm around Gaara's waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Where are Kankuro-niisan and Temari-neesan?"  
"They are on their way back to the village. We were all in different locations, so they will be arriving a little later."  
"Okay. I'm going to make you the best dinner ever and on top of that I have a special dessert for you."  
"I wonder what that could be." Chara giggled as she realized how long it had been since she heard his deep voice that she loved so much.  
"So, tell me about the war."  
"The war lasted much longer than any of us would have imagined. According to the older Kages, this war was the most gruesome of them all. There were points where I wanted to give up, but I just couldn’t. I needed to stay strong for the great nations and most of all for you. I wanted to see you again and I couldn’t die out there. There was no way in hell that I was going to lose. Even though many ninja died, we were able to succeed and win the war. We took down the Akatsuki for good. Now we are all back home with our loved ones. What have you been helping out with while we were gone?"  
"I spent most of my time helping with whatever needed to be done. I would also help the gennin watch over the elderly and the younger kids. It was a lot of work, but we got through it. I am so happy that the war is finally over, now I can stop worrying about you late at night."  
_________________________

After Gaara had taken his shower and eaten dinner, he walked out onto the balcony. Chara came behind him and wrapped her arms around his body and started kissing him on the neck. Gaara turned around, picked her up, and kissed her on her lips. "Shall we?" Gaara took Chara into their bedroom, laid her gently onto the bed and started kissing her on her neck. As Gaara kissed her on her neck, she ran her fingers through his red hair. Soon enough both of their clothes were torn off and thrown to the ground. Gaara kissed Chara on her lips, on her neck, on her breasts, and on her stomach. He blushed as he reached her lower regions, seeing that he had not seen her fully naked before. Slowly he started kissing and licking "her". As he did, she moaned loudly and grabbed onto the sheets.  
"G-Gaara…"  
"Gaara, it's my time to please you" Gaara laid on his back as Chara grasped onto his dick and started licking the head of it . Gaara's moans grew louder as he felt his dick inside of Chara's hot and wet mouth. Before long, Chara was laying on her back again and Gaara was laying on top of her.  
"Are you sure that you want to do this?"  
"I think that I've kept you waiting long enough, don’t you think so? Besides that fact, I'm your dessert." Gaara smiled at Chara and planted a kiss on her lips. As they kissed, Gaara slowly entered inside of her. As he did, tears descended from Chara's eyes.  
"Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?"  
With a smile Chara said "No continue, I'm just really happy. I love you so much."  
"I love you too." When Gaara had inserted his dick completely inside of Chara, she moaned really loudly and with pleasure.  
"Gaara, it feels really good. You can move faster"  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, I want it harder." Chara pulled his face closer to hers, smiled and started kissing him on his sweet lips. As Gaara started fucking her harder and harder, Chara wrapped her legs around him and started moaning out his name. "G-Gaara! I love feeling you inside of me. You are so amazing!"  
"Chara, you're so tight. I think I'm going to come."  
"It's okay Gaara, you can come inside of me. I want you to." With that, Chara felt as Gaara's hot liquid rushed inside of her. After they both climaxed, Gaara pulled out of Chara, laid next to her, and wrapped his arm around her.  
__________________________

The next day, Chara awoke to the sound of Gaara looking through the closet.  
"Morning, Lord Kazekage" Chara said with a smile.  
"Good Morning sleepy head."  
"What time is it?"  
"It’s five thirty."  
"What?! Why are you up so early?" Gaara laughed at Chara's reaction.  
"I have a lot of work to do seeing that I have been away for so long. It's not only me either, all of the Kages are waking up earlier than usual to get organized. We also have to send in reports about the war to the higher ups as soon as possible."  
"I guess I should get up and find something to do too. I don’t want to be the only one sitting around doing nothing at all." Chara got up, not realizing that she was still naked from the night before. As she walked over to Gaara, he stared at her and his face started to turn red. "What's the matter, Gaara?"  
"You're just really beautiful. Your dark skin is absolutely flawless" Chara stood in front of Gaara and stared into his eyes. Gaara touched her lips with his finger, then placed his hands around her waist and kissed her. "I love you, Sabaku no Chara"  
"And I love you Sabaku no Gaara." Chara walked by Gaara and started to head to the bathroom when Gaara smacked her on the butt.  
"Hey what was that for?"  
"I just couldn’t resist. I always wanted to do that to you and I finally got the chance to."  
Chara laughed at him, "I'll see you at lunch."  
"Bye." Gaara headed to his office to start what would be a long and stressful day as Chara took a long shower thinking about what she wanted to do while Gaara was working. She was so happy to have Gaara back home and the village was ecstatic to have their loving Kazekage back home to protect them.


End file.
